


Take Me to the World With You

by orca_of_my_heart99



Category: Barisi - Fandom, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Poetry, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_of_my_heart99/pseuds/orca_of_my_heart99
Summary: A poem Sonny wrote for Rafael.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Take Me to the World With You

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was inspired by the song Take Me to the World by Stephen Sondheim.

_ Take me to the world _

From the moment I saw you I knew

You were hard to miss with your confidence and smirk too

_ Take me to the world _

Each little jab or poke made me smile

You even began to recognize my potential after a while

_ Take me to the world _

In central mark we lie

Picnic spread out in front 

You turn over and stare at with with a green, mysterious eye

_ Take me to the world _

With each passing hour

I grow more in love with you

Our hearts as one

Your love my superpower

_ Take me to the world  _

Take me to the world with you


End file.
